


Reunited

by TrixieLestrange



Series: Piercemabeth Drabbles [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, M/M, Pierceman, puckbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixieLestrange/pseuds/TrixieLestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after graduation Brittany sees her best friend again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't follow the flow of the other drabbles. Because this is based off a different rp. But, we had the same players. Here Brittany is with Santana. Beth is 5.

Brittany was surprised when she saw Beth's name on the list of five year olds that we're going to be attending the small dance class that she was helping teach. This was her first job really that went along with Dance. And it was something that she's always wanted to do. Try to teach little kids the fun of dance. It was a ballet class, which isn't Britt's usual genre of dance but she knew it just fine.

It was two weeks after Noah arrived in New York and he had come to the apartment that she shared with Santana and got a very pissed Latina in his face. After that they talked over the phone, but haven't been able to see each other in person just yet.

The class just ended and the other girls were leaving with their parents and Ms. Michele left also going to her office and Brittany was to see the last girl leave safely.

Brittany noticed that Beth was the only one left and she came over to where she was standing against the wall still in her tights and wearing a pair of sneakers. "Is your mom coming to get you?"

"No, Miss. Brittany my Dad is," Beth smiled, she was missing her two front teeth and her curly blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, " He said that we were going to have lunch together. Mom says that's it's been awhile since he's seen me. And he wants to hang out."

Brittany smiled she was happy that It seemed that Noah was back in Beth's life even after the four years. "Sounds like you're going to have a fun day today."

"Monkey face." Noah walked into the doorway looking for his daughter.

"Dad," Beth ran over to Noah leaving her back over by Brittany and Noah picked her up to hold her.

"How was dance?" Noah asked Beth after he kissed her cheek.

"It was lots of fun. And Miss. Brittany always makes it more fun. "

"Here you go Noah," Brittany grabbed the small duffle bag and walked over to the father and daughter.

"B. So you're the famous Miss. Brittany she's been talking about," Noah smiled at his best friend.

Brittany laughed and shook her head, "I'm not famous."

"But, you are. You are awesome." Beth said.

"Wanna join us for lunch Britt?" Noah looked between Beth and Brittany. He was happy that it seemed that his daughter loved his best friend. And of course since Shelby told him that the little girl loved to dance, so they had something in common.

"No, you go with Beth." Brittany shook her head.

"Please," Beth gave Brittany puppy eyes which she had seen many times on both her biological parents to not say no to them.

"Weeell alright." She smiled, "Let me just grab some things. And I'll meet you outside?"

"Yes," Both Beth and Noah were happy Britt was joining them.

"See you outside bumble b," Noah placed Beth's bag on his shoulder and excited the room.


	2. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Takes place 7 years after Reunited. Beth is 12. And she does live with Noah here. Also, this is why the story is rated T. There is also Puckbastian in here.

Beth didn't see the SUV that ran the red light. Didn't see the large red Jeep that kept on driving then though she had the right of way and they had red. She only noticed it when it slammed into her right side and sent her flying. She laid there on the ground broken. She couldn't pay attention to the world around her. Didn't hear the distraught driver that ran out if her car to her side. Didn't hear the sirens of the ambulance come closer and then pull up. She could remember the bumpy ambulance ride. But the thing was, she couldn't feel anything. Didn't see being attended to by the paramedics of even the doctors. She didn't feel anything when she fell unconscious.

—-

Brittany looked at the group of middle schoolers that were stretching on the floor of the studio. She was surprised to not see Beth amongst them. She had been teaching the little girl since she was five. Noah even made it that she changed schools when Brittany came up co-own the studio she was currently standing in.

Sarah knocked on the door of them room before entering it and grabbing Brittany's attention while holding a phone, "It's for you Brittany."

Brittany went over and took the phone, " Hello"

"Brittany," Noah was trying not to cry over the phone. He was sitting in the waiting room waiting for Beth to come out of surgery.

"Hi Noah. I was just wondering where Beth was. "

"B, I'm at Mt. Sinai. Do you think you can come?"

"Y-yeah I can be there in a few minutes." Sarah looked at her with a worried look on her face.

"Th-thanks Britt," Noah hung up.

"Sarah can you take over?" She asked her quickly, "I think something really bad has happened."

The other dancer agreed to take over her class and Brittany grabbed her things not changing out of her dance outfit not caring. She grabbed a cab and didn't take long for her to get to the hospital and up to the waiting room that Noah was sitting in his head in his hands looking down at the ground.

Brittany quickly walked across the room and sat in the chair next to him.

"Noah, what happened?"

"She got hit. Hit by a truck walking home." He didn't look up.

"I-is she going to be okay. "

"They didn't say. She was being rushed into surgery when I got here. " Noah turned his head looking at Brittany. She could tell he was close to tears, this was his daughter.

Brittany wrapped her arm around him pulling him close, "she'll pull through. She tough. "

It wasn't until a two hours later when a surgeon came into the room, there was blood on his scrubs and he looked tired. "Mr. Puckerman?" He called out, there were a few other people in the room besides Brittany and Noah; all waiting for news.

Noah got up from his chair and Brittany stayed sitting. It was something that they probably would only tell him. The surgeon led Noah out of the room to a more private one. And told him the news that when Beth was hit her head hit the ground so hard that there was damage to her skull which created a bleed. And there was nothing that they were able to do to help her.

Brittany pulled out her phone, glad that the room that she was in allowed her to use it in there. She was surprised that Sebastian wasn't there yet. She knew that Noah probably didn't want to interrupt his husband just yet since he was working on a deadline. She gave him a quick call telling to come to the hospital and that something happened to Beth, who practically was his adopted daughter.

It was an hour before Noah came back into the waiting room, he was busy dealing with things with the doctors and other staff about what to do. He was surprised to see Sebastian there but walked up to them, his eyes red and tears were still coming down his face. Seb rushed up to his feet and pulled the other man into his arms and just held him. More tears were shed between the three of them after Noah told them what happened with Beth.

—

It was a cloudy day, the day of Beth's funeral. They were all outside for the ceremony. Everyone was there. All their friends from school, they all knew Beth, even where there for her birth. Seb sat next to his husband with a tissue in one hand and Noah's hand in his other just trying to be there for him. Brittany sat next to Noah a tissue in her hand. Santana was on her other side holding her other hand. Quinn sat another seat down crying into a tissue while Artie was trying to comfort her. Cooper and Jesse were towards the back of the group trying to keep their young son quiet. And Blaine and Kurt were also there holding a little blonde girl.

The priest just finished saying his words and people were getting up to rest flowers on the coffin that held the body of Beth Corcoran-Puckerman.

Noah started to hum the opening notes to 'Beth' and slowly they all joined in as they placed the flowers down as Noah started to sing the song. And he was the last one, after Quinn to place a rose on top of the coffin.

Brittany pulled her coat closer to her body as she watched Noah kneel at the headstone that marked Beth's grave. Standing just behind him was Sebastian also just watching him, just being there and close. It had been one year since He lost her.

"Hey Monkey, I miss you. Life hasn't been the same without you. And I miss you," Noah ran a finger of the engraved letters in the stone as he placed a bouquet of flowers in front of it, "I'll be back next year."

Brittany couldn't help a small smiled as Seb wrapped an around Noah after he stood up and started to walk towards her and the three of them left the cemetery.

 


End file.
